The Broken Engagement
by insky5967
Summary: Toni just found out that her fiance cheated on her and now, she finds herself in the arms of the one man she thought she could never have. Will he be able to fix her broken heart because of her broken engagement.


The Broken Engagement

"I don't care what happened in Santa Fe, Brad. You told me you were going back to the hotel and when I called your room, some girl answered your phone. I'm done. Take your ring and give it to one of your "fan girls" because they will be the only ones seeing your bed, from now on", Toni said as she removed her ring and threw it at her ex-fiancé, Brad Maddox, general manager of Monday Night Raw. They had been engaged for almost six months and Toni has her suspicions, of Brad's infidelity, but no proof. Until now that is, because someone had sent her a very interesting photo of a brunette and a red-head, getting "frisky" with him, at a bar. She had no idea who sent it, but it didn't matter…they were through. She flung open the office door and saw a small group of on-lookers, hanging around. "SHOW'S OVER!", she said as she ran down the hall.

She found an empty locker room, unaware of who's locker room it really was. She sat on the couch, with her feet tucked under her, crying. How could she have been so blind. True, Brad and her had known each other, since their days with NXT. He did have beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous brown wavy hair that she loved to run her fingers through when they made love and he would eat her out. Now, just imagining their passionate, love-making sessions, somehow made her stop crying and imagine his lips on her neck, caressing her cheek, and she closed her eyes. Just as she did this, the door creaked open and she looked up to see a tall, muscular man, who looked like he could have been a member of a police SWAT Team.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know this was your locker room. I'll leave", she said as she wiped her tears. Dean stood there, looking at this beautiful woman who had just gotten her heart broken, by the biggest jerk in history-well in the arena that is. "Hey Toni, didn't see you there. Do you come here often?", he asked walking over to her. As he got closer, he saw that she ad been crying. "Hey, why the tears, blue eyes?", he asked as he sat down next to her. Toni smiled and let out a small laugh. That's when she realized that she had found a quiet spot in The SHIELD's locker room. She looked at her companion, another friend from the "old days", but one that she had always considered "untouchable" because of what he wanted, in a girl and as far as she knew, she didn't meet his criteria.

"No, I don't. I just needed a place to hide, for a few minutes, before I go back out there and face the WWE Universe", she laughed as she wiped her tears, again. "I'll leave", she said as she stood up and fixed her dress. "You don't have to leave, on my account", he said. "Tell me what happened?" Toni crossed her arms, over her chest, and told Dean about her suspicions and that she never really had any proof. "So, last week, out of the blue, I got a text message from someone and that's when I saw Brad and some red-head. She was kneeling in front of him, while some trashy brunette was hugging him", she said as she started to cry, again. Dean sat there, watching her, remembering the night he took the picture.

Dean stood up and walked over to where Toni was standing. He looked at her and smiled. "Well, at least you found out now, before you got married. Besides, any guy who would do that, to such a pretty girl, as you, deserves to be in a one-on-one smack down with Big Show". This made Toni smile and then laugh, as she imagined Brad Maddox, 5'7, facing off against the 7' giant. She would love to see that. After she cleaned her face and made herself presentable, she kissed Dean's cheek and thanked him for his comfort. "I guess I better get going, before everyone wonders where I am. I don't want them thinking that I'm a softy", she said, straightening her dress. Dean saw that she was about to walk out the door and he wasn't having any of that, as he reached for her hand and stopped her. "No, I don't want you dealing with those idiots, out there", he said as he grabbed his bag. He reached for his cell phone and sent a text to his best-bud, Roman Reigns…

Roman

Need you and Seth to help run interference, for me & Toni, so I can get to the car without being seen.

Dean

After sending the text, Dean put his phone away and opened the locker room door. He saw that the hallway was empty, so he placed his hand on the small of her back and quickly led her out the side door. They saw Roman and Seth coming from the other side, as Dean unlocked the car. They climbed in and headed towards the hotel. They made small talk but nobody mentioned the fight, until Toni heard their song, on the radio, and started to tear up. Roman saw her tears, in the rearview mirror, and said, "Hey, don't cry little girl. He isn't worth it". Toni smiled and wiped away her tears, as Dean held her hand and looked out the window. "Yeah, you got to see Brad's true colors…red and brown". She looked at Dean and asked if he said something. He just looked at her and then Seth asked if she was hungry. She said she wasn't but if they wanted to stop, it was fine with her. Since neither of the three guys got a chance to shower, they decided to get checked in and shower, at the hotel, before grabbing a bite to eat.

The group checked in and headed to their room. Toni decided that the guys needed a "Thank You" for rescuing her, so she got them a two room suite. The elevator ride was quiet. Dean had his hands wrapped around Toni's waist, as she leaned back against him. Her day had started out great, but got worse as it went on. When the group arrived at the door, Seth took the key and slid it in the lock. Opening the door, the group walked in. The kitchen was on their left and the sitting area was directly in front, with a view of the city skyline. There was a bedroom, on the left, with two queen size beds and a bath and a room on the right, with a king size bed and shower unit. The guys were used to sharing a room and beds, but this was a treat for them.

Grabbing his bag, Dean headed towards the room with the king size bed. "Way to go, Dean. You are such a gentleman", Roman said laughing. "Yeah, why don't you give Toni the room with the king bed and we'll draw straws for the two beds and the sofa-sleeper", Seth said. Toni stood there, watching the banter between the three guys. They truly were best friends, both at work and off. Dean grabbed Toni's bag and said, "I am a gentleman. I'm sharing my bed with Toni and your two get to share a room. Now, lets get showered and grab a bite to eat. We'll meet out here in an hour, OK?"

The group agreed and Toni wondered what she had gotten herself into. She had heard about Dean's "night-life", but she never expected to be a part of it. She definitely wasn't his type of girl, but right now, she wasn't anybody's girl. She watched Seth and Roman head towards their room and she followed Dean to theirs. Dean put their bags on the bed and turned towards her. He took her hand and pulled her to his chest, kissing her. She couldn't decipher what was going on and all she knew is that his lips tasted like sweet honey. They released their lips and stood there, looking at each other.

Toni said she would get her shower first and headed into the bathroom. She stared the shower and just as she was about to step into the shower, she heard her phone go off. She turned to open the door, but then it stopped, so she stepped back, into the shower. She stood in the shower, letting the water wash over her and crying. On one hand she was hurt by what Brad had done, yet glad to have found out now, instead of after they were married.

She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the shower door open. She was unaware of his presence until she felt his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and his lips grabbed hers and their passion was ignited. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest. Her hands braced against his chest for support as her head fell back, allowing him more access to her breasts. He gently took one nipple in his teeth and sucked on it, while he kneaded the other. Then he switched positions and did the same on the other side. She didn't want him to have all the fun, so she reached between them and gently stroked his hard cock. She knew that the hot water and a little pumping was enough to set him off and that's exactly what happened. However, Dean wasn't about to end it there.

He reached around and shut off the water. Then he escorted her out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and undid the towel. He continued right where he left off, trailing kisses down her stomach and stopping at the soft, fuzzy mound. Making sure she was still with him, he softly blew on her area and she moaned with excitement. He knew it was time and from that point on he was devouring her with his tongue. He darted in and out and even added a finger or two, just to make it interesting. Each and every time she came was just one better than the least one. Finally, he couldn't take anymore waiting and neither could she. Just as he straddled her, she asked him for a small favor.

Stopping his movements, he asked her what it was. With a tear in her eye, she said, "Dean, I know that I'm not the kind of girl you usually sleep with, but could you please make love to me as if I was?" Seeing the smile on her face, Dean bent down and kissed her lips, passionately, as he slowly entered her. The heat from inside sent him crashing and he was afraid that if this continued, the memory would be over too soon. So he pulled out and just sat there. Not knowing why he did it, she sat up and reached for him, asking if he was having second thoughts about being with her. Her touch sent a fire through him and he knew that he wanted her.

He looked at her and said, "Sweetheart, I'm not gonna do that because I've waited three years to do this". She looked at him with a confused look and asked what he meant by that comment. He smiled and said, "I've wanted to sleep with you ever since that day we met, at the training center, but you were my bosses daughter and I needed the paycheck." She smiled and then chuckled a little because she had no idea that had been the object of someone's desire, for so long. "I haven't thought about anything but getting you into my bed and now that I have you, I can't let you go. I'm not so pure and innocent, but right now all I want is to be inside you, fucking you until you forget about that jerk, back at the arena". So he laid her back on the bed and slowly slid inside her. As he pumped her and jammed his hard cock in her, she felt the earth move and her orgasms came strong and hard. Then, without any hesitation, he released himself in her. Both of them relaxed and hung on to each other until they caught their breath.

After cleaning up, they cuddled under the covers, both knowing that no matter what happened, tonight would be forever etched in their memories. However, their peace and quiet was short lived as they heard a knock on the door. "Yo, Dean. Let's go. We're starving!" The couple looked at each other and Dean yelled, "You guys go on without us. We're gonna stay in and order room service" and with that said, they snuggled back under the covers and drifted off to sleep, but not before Dean was heard to say, "Told you Maddox, you fuck with my girl, you fuck with me."


End file.
